


Cool Cats

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Cougar and Jensen hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> This was going to be a straight illustration for _[The first eight don't count](http://archiveofourown.org/works/117053)_ by storm_petrel in which with Jensen is sometimes Cat, but for obvious reasons I couldn't resist making Cougar a werecat as well. A little something for kisahawklin, one of the _Ante Up Losers_ mods. Blended digital art.

 

 

          

 

 


End file.
